


The Fire Challenge

by starryeyedchar



Series: Klance YouTuber AU [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, CPR, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, Head Injury, M/M, Wow, YouTubers - Freeform, it's not that bad just to kinda warn you, live-streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: “This is a horrible idea,” Keith pointed out, lowering the camera to glare at his boyfriend skeptically.Lance simply waved him off. “Keith, if everyone listened when someone told them not to do something because it was a bad idea, where would we be? Still living in caves, that's where.”“I bet a lot less people would be dead,” Keith grumbled. “Who even came up with this challenge, anyway?”Or the one where Lance thinks it's a good idea to live-stream the fire challenge, and Keith has to save him. As usual.





	The Fire Challenge

“This is a horrible idea,” Keith pointed out, lowering the camera to glare at his boyfriend skeptically.

Lance simply waved him off. “Keith, if everyone listened when someone told them not to do something because it was a bad idea, where would we be? Still living in caves, that's where.”

“I bet a lot less people would be dead,” Keith grumbled. “Who even came up with this challenge, anyway?”

Lance pondered this for a moment, before shrugging. “Who knows? But the people want to see it, and what can I say? I'm a crowd pleaser.”

“Your fans actually _requested_ that you do this? I don't know who's crazier— them, or you for actually trying it.”

“The fire challenge is completely harmless! I just douse myself in lighter fluid, light a match, then jump into Allura's pool!” He glanced at the camera. “Which... we're supposed to be coming over here to watch her pet mice, so... don't tell her, guys!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “She's going to find out, Lance. Trying to keep something a secret from Allura is like trying to keep Pidge from their computer.”

Lance repressed a grimace. "Well... Hi, if you're watching Allura. Sorry, but we don't have a pool, and Keith wouldn't let me do this in our bathroom. Shiro, please don't murder us.”

“I wasn't about to let you light a _fire_ in our _apartment_. And I don't think any of them watch your live streams, Lance.”

“Okay, first of all, rude. Second of all, I know for a _fact_ that Pidge watches all my streams. I even know their username. Third of all, hundreds of thousands of other people watch these, so shut up.”

“Nearly two million watching, actually,” Keith observed, glancing at the laptop on the chair beside him, where he could look at the fan's chat messages, and views.

“ _What_? Two million— I mean,” Lance stood up straighter, smirking. “Of course there are two million people watching.”

Keith snorted. “It's just because of the title. People want to see you get yourself killed.”

“That's comforting,” Lance deadpanned, removing his shirt and grabbing the bottle of lighter fluid.

Keith couldn't help himself. The live chat was already full of people spamming about how hot Lance was, and he could admit that his shirtless boyfriend was nothing to sneeze at. So he whistled.

Lance glanced up from dumping lighter onto his left arm with a grin. “Keith Kogane, did you just _whistle_ at me?”

“Maybe,” Keith shrugged, failing to keep the smile from his face. “Your fans are freaking out, by the way.”

Lance smiled directly at the camera, and winked. “Come on, guys. Just because Keith and I don't flaunt our relationship on camera at every moment doesn't mean we're not crazy in love.”

“I can get behind the crazy part,” Keith muttered, ignoring the current random smashing of keyboards that was the chat. “Are we seriously doing this? You're not at all worried that this might be, I don't know, dangerous?”

“Keith, sweetie, danger is my middle name,” Lance shot finger guns at the camera, and Keith rolled his eyes again.

“Your middle name is—”

“Keith! My middle name is a closely guarded secret! The fans don't know it. You're not allowed to ruin that for them.”

Keith glanced at the chat again. “I'm pretty sure they want to know.”

“That's too bad for them, then,” Lance grabbed the box of matches, taking one out. He hesitated, looking up at Keith. “You're still going to love me if I get burns all over my body, right?”

“I don't know, Lance. Your personality kind of blows, so I'm in it almost entirely for your appearance,” he said, in the most monotonous voice he could manage.

“Oh, please,” Lance laughed. “You know you fell for my irresistible charm.”

“ _What_ charm?” Lance clutched a hand to his heart as if wounded, and Keith smiled fondly, glad the camera wasn't facing him. All the viewers would be able to see him blushing. “In all seriousness, though, I can't joke about appearances too much. If that's all that mattered, then you wouldn't still be dating me. I've had a mullet for this long, after all.”

“But you're adorable, so I try to just ignore the poor hair choices,” Lance said with a shrug. “Besides, at this point I'm kinda fond of the mullet.”

“Then maybe I'll cut it just to throw you off.” Keith was again assaulted by the onslaught of chat messages asking them to just get on with the challenge already. “The fans want to get this show on the road, but... are you really sure this is a good idea? There are like, a thousand things that could go wrong.”

“Keith, you worry too much. I just have to light my arm up, then jump right into the pool, which is only a step away. It'll burn the lighter fluid, but not me of course.”

“Of course,” Keith echoed, shuffling worriedly from foot to foot. “Just... be careful.”

Lance nodded, then lifted the match. “Well, here goes nothing.” He struck it, and lifted it towards his body. The flames caught almost instantly, and Keith couldn't stifle the gasp. Flames caught almost immediately all over Lance's lower left arm. Keith barely had time to start panicking before Lance let out a loud whoop and launched himself into the pool. With a loud splash, the fire disappeared.

The camera focused on Lance floating below the surface of the water, and Keith let out a sigh of relief. “He actually pulled it off.”

It took a few seconds for it to register that Lance wasn't moving, and suddenly Keith's eyes were drawn to a speck of red in the blue of the pool. “Wh...?”`

Blood.

There was blood in the water. _Had_ Lance been burned? If he had missed a spot with the lighter fluid on his arm...

Keith dropped the camera unceremoniously on the nearest chair, not bothering to stop recording. There was no time.

He launched himself over the side of the pool and lifted Lance out and onto the surrounding pavement as quickly as possible. He was soaking wet but... surprisingly no burns whatsoever. In fact, the only evidence that there'd even _been_ a fire was that his swim trunks were slightly singed on the one side.

The blood seemed to be coming from Lance's head, which he must've hit on the edge or floor of the pool. That's when Keith realized that he wasn't conscious.

And then he realized that Lance wasn't breathing.

“No, no no _no_ , come on, Lance, wake up,” Keith's hands shook. “Come on, come on, don't do this to me...”

Lance didn't move, and Keith let out a slow breath.

He'd left his phone inside... he looked up, directly towards the camera. “Pidge, if you _are_ watching, call 911 and send them to Allura's house.”

Keith scooted closer to Lance's body, placing his left hand on top of his right in order to do chest compressions. He turned Lance's head to the side, pressed down repeatedly on Lance's chest, panic rising each moment that Lance remained lifeless. He was thankful at least that Shiro had signed the both of them up for these classes a while back... but he'd never thought he would have to use them. On _Lance_ , no less.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Keith repeated like a prayer each time he pressed. He leant down, tilting Lance's head back to perform mouth-to-mouth. But when he resumed compressions afterward, there was still, no response. “No, Lance, come _on_!”

Keith brought his hands down, harder than before, and then suddenly Lance jolted, arching his back off the ground and coughing water onto the pavement.

“ _Lance_!” Keith was nearly overwhelmed with relief as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Lance was still coughing, shuddering slightly as his breathing steadied. “It's okay. You're okay. Just... just breathe.”

They stayed there like that, holding each other while Lance's breathing gradually steadied. Keith took the opportunity to calm his own nerves as well.

Finally, Lance broke the silence. “Remind me of this the next time I want to do a stupid challenge.”

A short laugh bubbled up in Keith's throat, simultaneously dislodging the tears that had welled up in his eyes. “We both know you're going to do them anyway.”

Lance pulled back from the hug to smirk at up at him. “Well, then it's a good thing you're always around to save me, huh?”

Keith stared at him blankly for a moment before promptly shoving him off, nearly causing Lance to fall back into the pool. “Ugh! Lance you're such a _sap_!”

“Aw, come on! You know you love me.”

“Well, yeah, of course I do, but you could've just _died_! And you're already acting like things are back to normal!? What the hell is wrong with you?” Keith grabbed a pillow from the nearest reclining chair and chucked it at his boyfriend's head. Lance ducked, and it sailed straight into the pool. “Great! Now you're destroying Allura's furniture!”

“You threw it, you—!”

Before he could continue, Keith stormed across the short distance and shut Lance up with a kiss. “If you  _ ever _ ,” he began, once he they broke apart. “Decide to nearly get yourself killed for some stupid  _ challenge _ , I am going to have Pidge hack into your account and delete your channel.”

Lance offered a sheepish grin. “Okay. Uh, sorry.” He wondered if he should say more, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of far off sirens.

“Thanks for coming through, Pidge,” Keith started towards the camera. “But I think it's about time we shut off the stream now.”

Lance blanched. “It's still  _ going _ ? They  _ saw _ all of that?!”

“Yep,” Keith replied. “But now we're going to get you to the hospital, and I don't think they can come with us there.”

“The hospita— what are you talking about? I'm fine! I don't need to go to the hospital!”

Keith was unimpressed. “Well, you are, so deal with it. I don't think you have a concussion, but you hit your head pretty hard, which knocked you unconscious, which caused you ti nearly drown, so  _ yes _ , we're going to the hospital. Not to mention that  _ I had to give you CPR to wake you up. _ ”

Lance let out a slow sigh. “I'll bet the fans loved that.”

“Wouldn't they be more concerned that you almost died?” 

“You'd be surprised.”

Keith didn't know how to respond to that, so instead he just turned the camera off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to get more angst into this AU, so. Hope you liked it! And sorry, for those of you following this entire series the nyma stuff is s o o n just be patient.


End file.
